


Unforgotten

by Daegaer



Series: Black Omen [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-12
Updated: 2004-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Unforgotten

Nagi doesn't know what has happened to the rest of Schwarz. He hears fighting and screams, and there's a blur of movement as Schuldig tries to reach him and is flung aside. All Nagi can think of is that the terrifying yellow-eyed man has his throat gripped in one wickedly clawed hand. The man hisses, snake-like, and his fangs are sharp.

"Please," Nagi whimpers as the grip tightens, "I'm more useful alive, kami-sama."

The man's eyes widen with something like recognition and his hand loosens.

"No," he says in wonder. "You _can't_ be him."

Nagi's just grateful he can breathe.


End file.
